


Games of Truth

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: College, Loft Fun, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Klaine, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loft started as a Kurt and Rachel thing, but soon enough it turned into a Kurt, Rachel, and Santana thing. Then Santana and Rachel had their falling out and Rachel moved out and it was a Kurt and Santana thing until Blaine graduated and it became a Kurt, Santana, and Blaine thing. Then Blaine and Kurt started arguing and it got to be too much but Blaine didn't have anywhere else to go so he took what was once Rachel's room and there were three beds separated by curtains. Again. And that was when Sebastian showed up...</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Kurt, Sebastian, Santana as roommates (can be other people there if you want). Chemistry, snark, and intentional tricking each other into believing things about each other (that may or may not be true)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of Truth

"I cannot believe you let Sebastian Smythe move in to  _my_ loft," Kurt growled at his two roommates, both of whom moved in well after the initial signing of the lease, which happened between himself and Rachel, for the record. "Where the hell is he going to even sleep? We're running out of room. And curtain rods. I cannot believe you two!"

Things had been strained ever since Kurt and Blaine decided to take a long, if not permanent, break in their relationship. It was awkward and difficult and neither had reached the point of bringing dates home yet, but they were definitely seeing other people and they both knew it. It was... weird. Kurt found himself unable to go on second dates, comparing everyone to Blaine and fearing that he'd jump in too deep too fast again.

He was scared of being alone, but more than that, Kurt was utterly terrified of getting in too deep again.

The college student was scared he'd fall too hard and not have the strength to pull away and pick himself up and move on again when it all ended. The breakup and fallout with Blaine had been bad enough. Kurt honestly didn't know if he could handle something like that again...

The countertenor was shaken from his own morose thoughts by the loft door sliding open and the smirky meerkat that was Sebastian Smythe striding into the place as if it was his own home and not Kurt's which he kindly shared with his lucky ex and Santana. Both of whom were on his list.

"Well, isn't this...  _quaint_ ," Sebastian commented, nose upturned as he wheeled a suitcase inside, overstuffed backpack over his shoulder and a dufflebag with a Dalton Lacrosse logo on the side in his hand. It seemed he was, indeed, moving in.

Kurt groaned, running a hand through his hair and glaring at the green-eyed idiot who stood before him. "You might want to be a bit less judgmental if you intend to stay here, Smythe," he spat, looking the younger man up and down and quirking a brow. "Why the hell are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be living in the penthouse mommy and daddy bought you for graduating high school almost two years ago?"

It was the end of January and Kurt had just started his fifth semester at NYADA, since he started in the spring. Blaine and Sebastian were midway through their second year of college. Santana... well, she was still getting way too much Yeastistat for anyone to be comfortable with the situation.

"Still as nice as ever, huh Princess?" Sebastian commented at Kurt, wheeling his suitcase further inside the loft and looking around as if trying to figure out where he'd set up camp. Kurt was staring at him, sputtering, while Blaine tried to hide his laughter.

Santana was the one to speak up, rolling her eyes and popping a hip as she motioned to the side of the apartment that housed Blaine's living space. "That's where Berry used to live. You and Blainers can split it. Lord knows she hoarded extra room, so it shouldn't be too awful." She looked at Blaine when he seemed ready to argue. "And don't even start, Frodo. You're the one who decided to take pity on the meerkat and let him move in. That means you get to sacrifice your space."

Beaming at the feisty she-devil that was Santana Lopez, Kurt trotted after her to their side of the large room, leaving behind a whining Blaine and shell-shocked Sebastian. Oh, this was going to be interesting...

 

* * *

 

 

"You know he has a total boner for you, right?" Santana's simple statement had Kurt spitting milk out of his nose and choking on his Rooster O's. Blaine had gotten up at an ungodly hour for some meditation class at NYADA and Kurt was pretty sure Sebastian was currently on a mission to use up every drop of hot water before he or Santana had a chance to shower for the day. The bitch.

An icy glare followed the Latina as she spread butter on an english muffin and ignored the milk that almost reached her coffee cup. "That is so disgusting I can't even finish my breakfast. Thanks, Satan." Kurt kept glaring even as he got up and cleaned out his bowl, getting himself some more coffee instead while Sebastian joined them in the kitchen with low-slung jeans and nothing else on his still-damp body.

A cocky look crossed his face as the younger boy stood near the table and looked at the cereal box Kurt had left on it. "You eat cock rings for breakfast," he said dully, corner of his mouth twitching with the need to smirk. "Jesus, Hummel, could you be more of a gay cliche?"

Santana laughed so hard she fell out of her chair while Kurt stormed over to the table and grabbed his cereal box, clutching the cardboard with the happy-looking rooster to his chest protectively. "They are not cock rings! They are Rooster O's and they are my cereal and... don't judge me, dammit!" His cheeks and ears were red and his chest was starting to turn pink as well. Kurt hated his pale skin for giving away his emotions so readily...

"Whatever you say, Princess. I'm just gonna stop by the store today for some decent cereal, then. Amongst other things. If you need anything," he paused, then smirked, running a hand through his damp hair. "Stop for yourself." With that, he strode to his 'room' and proceeded to get dressed before heading out, most likely to some classes before hitting the store and coming home. Kurt really wasn't sure and he didn't really care.

As long as he got rent checks from everyone by the first of each month and utility money when those came due, he didn't give a rat's ass what each of them was doing. Lord knew nobody could keep up with Santana's whereabouts. If he didn't run into Blaine at school anymore, Kurt would sing with joy. Hell, if he could avoid both Blaine and Rachel it would be fantastic.

Muttering darkly about people respecting his cereal and his vintage chairs, one of which was damp thanks to Sebastian leaning on the back of it and one of which was tipped over on the floor where Santana had fallen, he stomped to his partitioned area, taking his coffee and cereal box with him.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Kurt found himself alone in the loft with Sebastian, it was Valentine's day, and it seemed the pair were the only ones single that night. It was a Thursday and they were on the couch with the TV on and homework in front of them. Kurt was honestly shocked that the playboy wasn't out on the town hitting the clubs to get some action in the bathroom or something at least. So he said as much.

"Believe it or not, I'm not actually that whorish," Sebastian actually looked a little hurt, which had Kurt shifting and feeling guilty about his tone and choice of words. Maybe he'd been too catty when he'd snapped out his remark. He was just... lonely. And upset that Blaine had a date with Justin who he'd been seeing for almost two months now and Kurt was sure he'd be meeting soon enough and ugh. He wasn't sure he could deal with that.

So, Kurt was being bitter and mean and he actually might owe the meerkat an apology. "You put on a good act, then," he muttered. Yeah, maybe he wasn't quite ready to apologize to his old high school nemesis. "Honestly, though, I'd think guys would be lining up to date you. I mean, the rich bitch of the ball that you are..."

Sebastian's eyes went wide and he shook his head, seeming to need a moment to find his words. "Why the hell do you think I'm living here, Kurt? My dad made some bad decisions and lost his precious standing in the political world. He and Mother barely kept enough money to pay for the house they refuse to give up for something more manageable. They don't have enough to support me, their only son, the successful lawyer-to-be. You know, the son who sacrificed his own dreams to be what his father wanted. The son who was never good enough because he 'couldn't keep it in his pants' even though I was a fucking virgin until junior year of high school..."

Doing his best not to gasp, Kurt sat there utterly shocked. This... wasn't the Sebastian Smythe he knew. At all. "People like to lie about me, Kurt. And for good reason. I'm an asshole. I bring it on myself. But you know, once you've been told you're a disappointment without even trying to be anything but the best, you kinda start trying to live up to the expectation. You  _want_ to let people down. At least then you don't feel so dejected and hurt when you do it anyway." Those green eyes looked so broken, Kurt could hardly breathe.

"Shit," he whispered, then got up and dug around under the sink until he popped back up with a half-full bottle of bourbon that Santana had hidden away from God even knows when or what. "This is depressing. No more homework. We're getting drunk. And don't look so shocked. Just 'cause I don't know everything about you doesn't mean you do know everything about me, Timon." Kurt rolled up his sleeves and slid their homework away, sitting indian-style on the couch and facing Sebastian as the younger male opened the bottle. "A truth for a sip. You game?" And so started the night that would change everything.

The liquor burned as it went down Kurt's throat and he hissed, wiping his mouth and thrusting the bottle at Sebastian. "God, they say it gets better the more you drink but I think this mythical 'they' is full of shit! That's vile," he cursed, wishing he had some kind of chaser. "Okay, ugh, I'm losing track of what I already told you. You know about the Finn crush, you know about Blaine cheating, the whole world knows about Blaine cheating, you know about Dave... Oh! The high F!"

Sebastian just stared at him for a while until Kurt stopped grinning stupidly and started talking again. "Rachel and I had this competition back in sophomore year of high school, a diva-off if you will, over Defying Gravity. I was totally better, but then my dad started getting phone calls about me being gay and... he didn't deserve to have to deal with that. So I blew it. I threw the competition. I could hit that high F without any problem, but instead I botched it. I let her win." Kurt looked a mixture of proud and sad at that memory, while Sebastian looked confused.

"Wait, you purposely messed up and let Berry think she was better than you just cause some jerks didn't like that you were gay?" He looked perplexed and... angry? Kurt was confused.

Clearing his throat, the countertenor leaned forward to explain. "No. I mean, yes, but not really. It was for my dad. I didn't care what anyone thought or said, but, my dad was sensitive to that kind of thing. To it being said to me. It hurt him so bad to see someone trying to hurt me, and I wanted to protect him from it. He wasn't ready to face those things he couldn't change." Burt Hummel was a strong man, but Kurt would always be his weakness, and Kurt would also always fight to protect his dad from that.

Sebastian's eyes were clouded again and Kurt tilted his head at him. "That's... you're a really good person, you know? And you have a great dad. I wish..." He stopped and took a swig from the bottle then, wiping his mouth and clearing his own throat as Kurt had recently done. "Alright. I told you about my being a virgin til junior year. What I didn't tell you was that I've only ever been with one guy. Oh, don't give me that look, Hummel, it isn't  _that_ fucking shocking!" But it really was, and Kurt couldn't believe it. He'd been with more people than Sebastian!

He almost felt dirty for having sex with Adam when they were dating, even though they were dating and in college and it was normal to have sex, right? It just felt... wrong to have multiple partners when the supposed horndog of Ohio had only ever been with one guy. Kurt was embarrassed, suddenly that his number included an anonymous blowjob in the bathroom of a club when he was drunk and distraught about the huge breakup with Blaine. Oh, God. He felt like a slut.

"He was on the Lacrosse team at Dalton with me, one year older. I thought I was in love. I mean, I thought I was in love with Blaine at one point, too, but then it was just fun to fuck with you after I realized he was way too much of an attention whore and a prude for me to ever deal with... but that's another story," Sebastian winked, and Kurt laughed. Because, really, that was a frighteningly accurate description of Blaine. "So I dated this guy and I gave him my virginity and it was good for a while. We went out, hooked up, spent a lot of time together... Then he graduated."

The younger man's face fell and Kurt could feel his heart break for Sebastian. At that moment, Kurt knew it was all different. He not felt for this man who had been his enemy. He'd call the boy his friend, and hoped Sebastian would do the same for him. He actually liked him, wanted to spend time with him, and thought they could team up to cause havoc for their roommates, too. And there was this spark that Kurt couldn't deny no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to ignore it, but at the same time he wanted to pounce on it and never let go.

"He left and had a new boyfriend before the new term even started. I was... devastated. No one would ever expect it of me, but, damn. It fucking  _hurt_." He took another swig and Kurt let it go without requiring another truth. That story needed a little booze to dull the pain.

The older brunette sighed and took the bottle back, drinking a bit more before evaluating the level of liquid. "Looks like a couple more truths and then we're out. Good thing cause I'm fucking wasted. Jesus. Okay, um... How bout a fun one after all this serious talk? I," he paused for dramatic effect, then smirked at Sebastian and leaned in, saying huskily, "have no gag reflex."

Sebastian's eyes went so wide it was comical, and if he'd been drinking anything at that moment it would have been all over Kurt for the way he sputtered. "Holy fucking Christ, Kurt!" he yelled, green eyes glazed over with sudden lust as the words played over and over through his head.

Somehow, Kurt just knew there were images filtering through Sebastian's mind, and there was a part of him that was seriously excited by that. He'd felt the tension between them shifting since Sebastian had moved in a few weeks ago, and now it seemed to be coming to a head. The way they kept up with each other so easily, how they always had a snarky comeback for the other... it was hot and exciting and Kurt honestly found himself enjoying the younger man's company in the loft. He had as much fun arguing with Sebastian as he did with Santana, and that was saying something.

"It's true. No one's ever been a challenge..." Kurt was quick to add, "not that I've had many to test that theory. But still, I think I'd know by now if there was anything to worry about." He was blushing then, and Sebastian was looking at him like a hungry dog at a dumpster buffet.

Maybe they wouldn't be so blue on Valentine's day after all... "Fuck the rest of this shit bourbon. Let's go to your bed," Sebastian suggested, his breath coming heavily while he looked Kurt over with eager, if nervous, eyes. They both were a bit flushed with nerves and shyness and excitement, but it was nice. It was good. The raw openness from both of them, the way they were honestly getting to know each other, and like each other.

Kurt was happy to let Sebastian lead him to his own curtained off room, lay him down on the bed that he'd slept in since he'd first joined Rachel in the city, and slowly peel away his layers of clothing as he'd peeled away the layers that hid his true self and his heart. "Mmm, Bas," Kurt murmured, and Sebastian grinned, trailing hot kisses from the top of Kurt's waistline over freshly exposed skin of his abs, all the way up and over his breastbone, to his throat, and finally landing on his lips.

"Kurt?" his voice rumbled, breath puffing against Kurt's lips. It was heavy and intimate and it felt  _so right_. Kurt could hardly hold back as he let one hand lift up to slide through Sebastian's hair.

Voice thick with alcohol and arousal, Kurt blinked his crystal eyes up at Sebastian and softly spoke. "I think I'm falling for you..." Then they kissed, hard and deep and with so much passion it was hard to believe. Kurt felt the pit of his stomach drop, but he kept kissing, kept thrusting his tongue into Sebastian's mouth while his hips moved against the younger male's. He just kept putting his all into everything he did with this man, because despite all his fears and promises to himself, he was falling fast and hard, and he wasn't looking back.

 

* * *

 

 

"So are you two dating now?" Santana asked Sunday after Valentine's day, almost four full days after Kurt and Sebastian had gotten to know each other. They'd been kind of obvious about something having happened, and secretly had a bet going as to who would crack and kiss first. That was really all that was keeping them from making out in the kitchen as the Latina pulled takeout from the bags she'd brought home from the diner where she worked. It was pure stubbornness from both of them, but if it kept them from having to awkwardly explain themselves, that was really okay.

Sebastian simply shrugged, while Kurt responded. "Maybe," he said without much care, reaching for one of Sebastian's fries only to have his hand smacked. "Hey! Mean meerkat. You don't have to be such a food hoarder."

"It's cause his mom refused to feed him when he was little. Wanted him to have that perfect figure," Santana quipped, setting Blaine's order in front of him as the bow-tied wonder sat at the table.

The shortest male looked at her with horror on his face and practically squawked. "Santana! Don't say things like that! Oh my God, that was horrible!" Meanwhile, Sebastian was doubled over laughing and Kurt was sneakily stealing more of his fries.

"I thought it was pretty funny, myself. You know Kurt probably just wants to inhale all my fries to show off his lack of a gag reflex, though." That made Kurt choke on his stolen food, while Blaine's eyes went wide and Santana howled.

The girl was obviously trying to figure out if the statement was true or not, which led her to studying Blaine, who mouthed 'oh my God, you told him?!' at Kurt, which made Santana clutch the counter so as not to fall to the floor as she fought to catch her breath.

"Oh my God, shut up!" Kurt was completely red from ears to neck and he fixed Sebastian with such a heated glare it was downright impressive. "I cannot believe you just told them that! Well, her. I mean, Blaine already knew, obviously, but that's so beside the point. Bas! What the fuck?!"

Santana grabbed the chair she was about to sit in as another wave of laughter rolled over her. "Uh oh, Lady Hummel's using F-bombs. You better watch out, meerkat. He's gonna come for you in your sleep!" Kurt angrily stabbed his salad, no longer interested in Sebastian or his fries, while Blaine seemed to stew just as angrily over his own food. Sebastian and Santana just shook their heads and made a silent agreement. Operation Tall Tales was totally on. What would be truth and what would be lies? Only their tells would tell, and Kurt and Blaine had  _horrible_ poker faces. This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

After the third time Santana had said some lie about Blaine that had the boy nearly exploding with rage, Kurt cornered his two sneaky roommates with an unplaceable expression on his face. Sebastian and Santana looked at each other, then at Kurt, waiting to see if he'd hit them or if this might be a pleasant interaction. They'd recently started saying things about each of their other roommates, so Kurt definitely had things he could be angry about... Perhaps implying that his mother had elven blood and that explained his nose and ears had been pushing it too far...

"I want in."

Sebastian tilted his head while Santana's lips curled into an evil smile. "What's this? Lady Hummel wants to actually have some fun?" She crossed her arms and looked him over as if judging his worth.

Kurt simply cocked a brow at Santana, hand on a hip, and shook his head. "You are utterly ridiculous. I know how to have fun, Satan. Just ask Seb about Valentine's," he winked, and Sebastian sputtered. Kurt laughed. "You'll never even know if that's truth or a lie, either. I'm telling you, I'm good at this. And I've gone back and forth with the two of you for years. You think you two get to have all the fun? No way."

With a wink and a nod toward the door that would soon be sliding open when Blaine got home, Kurt added: "Plus, if we do this right, we might just have some extra room once Blaine gets sick of it and moves out." So he was tired of living with his ex, so sue him. Kurt wanted to move on, he wanted to get more serious with Sebastian, and he wanted Blaine to stop whining and  _get out already_! He really didn't think that was so much to ask.

They were all surprised by a bang against the loft door before it was hastily opened and Blaine staggered in, waving off the assistance of some guy who was flushed and had swollen lips, much like Blaine, whose clothes were mussed and eyes seemed rather clouded with lust. He waved the guy off again so that he'd leave, then closed the door and properly entered the apartment, only to find three people staring at him.

"Uh... hi?" he asked, looking from a curious Santana to an unimpressed Sebastian, and finally a very judgmental, and very hurt, Kurt. "What's up?"

Kurt's eyes went hard as he approached his ex, no longer focused on the fun conversation he'd just had with his other roommates. "What's up? Blaine, who the hell was that?" Kurt had a feeling he knew who it wasn't and his suspicions were only confirmed when Blaine muttered out a name that sounded like 'Ethan'. "And what happened to Justin? Who the hell is  _Ethan_? What the fuck is wrong with you, Blaine? How many times are you going to cheat before you get it through your thick, obnoxious skull that it's not okay?!"

There were tears on Kurt's cheeks even though he wasn't the victim this time. It felt like a stab to his heart all the same. How many times would Blaine do the same thing, make the same mistake? There was when Kurt first went to New York, then there was the time when they'd gone out to the club, before the breakup, when Blaine got drunk and disappeared only for Kurt to find out why... God, why had Kurt even tried after that point? Why hadn't he just called it absolute quits right then and there? He'd allowed a 'break' and said they were still together, only to find Blaine had already started to move on. Seeing other guys... It hurt so fucking much.

And now he was at it again, this time with some new guy's heart to crush. Kurt reached for the other boy, sticking his hand in Blaine's pants pocket and snatching his phone. "I'm calling Justin. No one deserves to go through what I went through. God, Blaine, you just..." Kurt looked at him with so much disappointment, then headed for his room with the stolen phone.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't take their game for Blaine to move out. Kurt's phone call did that all on its own. Blaine apparently felt violated and hurt and all sorts of other things that sounded much too 'Rachel Berry' for anyone to listen that intently, so he left. Kurt couldn't hate him, but he'd never forgive him, and Sebastian was sure to tell him he'd enjoy what Blaine couldn't hold onto.

Blaine might never know if it was a truth or a lie, but Kurt sure did. Santana knew as well, since they decided to just split the bedroom areas into two like they'd originally been when Kurt and Rachel lived there, and Sebastian and Kurt would share a room. She barely raised a brow at them when the decision was made.

"Just don't be loud when I'm here. I do have mafia connections, according to Timon over there," she said with a smirk. Sebastian rolled his eyes and Kurt pouted at them both.

When they looked at him, Kurt shrugged. "I just want to know some of the things. If they're true or not, I mean. Everything kind of started with a game of truths, you know," he looked pointedly at Sebastian, who blushed. "Then you got involved and suddenly there were lies and now it's all a mess. I liked learning truths."

Santana shook her head and reached over, messing up Kurt's hair until he smacked her hand away and growled. "Lady, there are some things that are far more fun to find out over time, and some lies that are better to believe than the truth. Trust me. You know the important stuff. We're friends, he loves you, you love him, I'll be the best Auntie Snix ever for your eventual devil spawn, and next week starts your summer break." Those did seem pretty important and simple and defining. "What more could you need to know?"

"Where we're going on vacation?" Santana shook her head and Sebastian kissed him soundly on the mouth. So now the loft was a Kurt and Sebastian and Santana thing. It seemed the loft dynamic changed pretty easily, but Kurt kind of hoped it stayed like this for a while. At least until he was ready to move on to bigger and better things. He kind of liked his current roommates, to tell the truth...


End file.
